1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device having a double diffusion structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) has a higher power gain and a simpler gate driving circuit than a bipolar transistor. In addition, there is no time delay caused by accumulation or recombination of minority carriers during a turn-off operation of the power MOSFET. Therefore, the power MOSFET is widely used as a control, logic and power switch.
A primary example of a power MOSFET is a transistor using double diffusion technology such as a lateral double diffused MOSFET (LDMOS) or a drain extended MOSFET.